onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 805
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Battle of Limits - Luffy and the Infinite Biscuits" is the 805th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami produces rain to soften Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers, allowing Luffy to eat and disable them. This goes on for several hours, leaving Cracker exhausted and angry, although Luffy's stomach is nearly at its limit. Meanwhile, Brûlée finds Chopper and Carrot in the Mirro-World and starts chasing them with a scythe. In the Germa Kingdom, Reiju gives Sanji a face mask to hide his swollen injuries as the Vinsmoke Family prepares to head for the Whole Cake Chateau. Sanji reveals to Reiju how he got his chivalry through Zeff's parental example on the Baratie. Long Summary Luffy and Cracker face off, and Cracker summons more Biscuit Soldiers to attack as Luffy has Nami go back to the homies she has under control. A hungry Luffy tries eating one of the soldiers, but cannot bite into it. Cracker proclaims that his biscuits are especially hard and cannot be eaten, but this exchange causes Nami to remember that Cracker's soldiers are made of biscuit. She then unleashes Rain Spark, dousing all of Cracker's creations with rain. One of them strikes Luffy and blows him back, but its sword shatters, and Luffy is able to break them with a simple Gatling attack. Luffy and Nami realize that the biscuits have an edible composition when dampened, and Nami encourages Luffy to eat the Biscuit Soldiers. He does so, consuming parts of the Biscuit Soldiers, and with parts of them in Luffy's stomach, they are unable to regenerate and are thus disabled. When the rain stops, Cracker makes more Biscuit Soldiers, but with their weakness in mind, Nami has Luffy follow her and the homies under her control to a place where they can change the biscuits' taste. As they run, they are pursued by Cracker and his soldiers. In the Germa Kingdom, Sanji is left barely conscious on the floor of the cloning facility after being beaten up by his brothers. After his brothers leave, some servants race to attend to him, but Reiju walks in and orders them to leave, insisting despite their pleas. As this happens, Judge completes preparations for their family to head to the Whole Cake Chateau to meet with Big Mom. Reiju takes Sanji to a room, where she places a gelatinous mask on Sanji's face. The mask crackles with electricity, giving Sanji a nasty shock. At the end, his face stops swelling thanks to the mask, although it still hurts to the touch since his bruises have been made worse. Reiju remarks that she fails to understand why Sanji came back here just for Zeff, though assures him that at least he will have the comfort of married life with Pudding. She then asks why he is so chivalrous, and Sanji explains. Back when he was a child on the Baratie, he and his coworkers begged Zeff to hire a female cook. Zeff refused, saying that he used kicks to discipline people, which he could not do on a woman. Sanji failed to understand why he could not kick a woman, causing Zeff to kick him on the head multiple times. Zeff explained to Sanji that kicking a woman was unbecoming of a man, and he would chop his own head off if Sanji did it because it meant he would have failed as a parent; Zeff's affirmation of his parental relationship with Sanji caused Sanji to be surprised. In the Mirro-World, Brûlée searches for Chopper and Carrot, wondering where they could have gone after she put shackles on them. Meanwhile, Chopper and Carrot once again fail to find a mirror with Sanji on the other side, and at that moment Brûlée appears before them. The duo grab their shackles and run in fear as Brûlée chases them with a scythe in her hand, although they quickly begin to tire from their chains. Later, Luffy throws a Biscuit Soldier into a juice river, giving Cracker's forces a juicy taste as he consumes them. Cracker is angered by Luffy's actions, but continues making soldiers to chip away at Luffy's endurance. Nami unleashes another rain cloud, telling Luffy to feast on normal-flavored biscuits this time. However, Luffy starts to feel full as he expands in mass. Several hours pass, and Luffy has ballooned considerably as his stomach has reached its limits. Cracker is faring no better, as he is exhausted, but he continues to make biscuit soldiers. With Nami still up and around thanks to the homies' protection, Cracker yells at Kingbaum for his insubordination; despite Kingbaum's pleas that Nami is forcing him to act against his will, Cracker will not hear it. Despite his exhaustion and anger, Cracker is confident that he can overwhelm Luffy; as Nami unleashes some more rain, Luffy does not think he can eat anymore. However, fueled by his desire to reunite with Sanji, Luffy puts it aside and continues eating through Cracker's biscuit soldiers, causing the standoff to continue. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy eating Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers before he gets fat is shown onscreen. ***While utilizing this strategy, Luffy and Nami went to an area with juice rivers, allowing Luffy to add different flavors to the Biscuit Soldiers. **Chopper and Carrot running into Brûlée inside the Mirro-World is shown. *The scene of Totto Land citizens in Sweet City talking about seeing a "rabbit" and a "raccoon dog" inside a mirror is not shown in the anime. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 805